Broken Heart
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Kaito dengan keterpurukannya. Miku sebagai pendengar. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sama. Menjalani kehidupan dengan hati yang patah. /Multichapter! / T semi M


Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rate: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Broken Heart

.

.

.

Miku menyesapi kopinya, pelan. Dia tidak banyak berbicara semenjak mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang boleh dikatakan, lumayan empuk. Hanya sapaan, lalu selesai. Sungguh, dirinya tak memiliki minat apapun untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki bersurai biru yang memiliki dua buah kelereng jernih, menambah ketampanannya. Tapi berbicara tentang Miku, maaf saja. Dia bukan tipe love at first sight terhadap laki-laki yang telah diakui tampan oleh semua makhluk bernama perempuan di Jepang.

"Kau pasti mengerti perasaanku, Miku-chan."

Miku tidak merespons. Dibandingkan menatap makhluk di depannya, dia lebih memilih menatap hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo di balik jendela kaca cafe.

"Miku-chan, aku mohon. Tolong jangan abaikan aku."

Kalimat yang penuh dengan nada permohonan itu membuat Miku menghela napas. Matanya bergulir menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak gusar, ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, kecewa, sedih, marah, dan putus asa. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu berkali-kali, Shion-san. Memanggilku bukanlah hal yang tepat. Terlebih untuk mendengarkan curhatmu tentang, calon gadismu." Miku memelankan nada bicaranya di bagian akhir. Laki-laki bernama Shion Kaito itu pun tertawa. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat hatiku makin terpuruk, Miku-chan."

Suasana kembali hening. Miku mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya. Dia menatap tidak minat terhadap Kaito yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Miku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini sudah hampir berkali-kali tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Dan semua ini karena satu hal, Megurine Luka.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja?" Sahut Miku tiba-tiba. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Luka. Ketahuilah, kau terlihat seperti anak idiot. Dan yang aku tahu, kau dulunya bukanlah anak idiot. Jangan membuatku makin kesal." Kaito tertawa.

"Aku pernah berniat seperti itu, Miku-chan. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Makin aku mencintainya, makin aku disakitinya." Ujar Kaito dengan nada sedih. Matanya menerawang, seperti mencoba mengulang masa lalu. Tentang dirinya, dan Luka. Dia hanya ingin Luka mengetahui perasaannya. Namun, semakin besar dia mencintai Luka, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah penolakan secara tidak langsung. Luka tidak melihat dirinya. Itu yang dia tahu.

Miku menghela napas. Di dalam hatinya, tersirat sebuah keinginan untuk pulang. Dia tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatan dari seorang laki-laki yang merupakan seorang artis terkenal. Karena Miku tahu, ujung-ujungnya, Kaito mabuk, Miku akan mengantarnya pulang. Kalau beruntung, Miku akan langsung keluar dari rumah mewah Kaito. Kalau tidak, dia akan ditarik oleh Kaito. Melakukan suatu 'hal' yang merupakan sesuatu yang panas. Jika Miku beruntung, lagi, hanya di bibir saja. Atau pun hanya bagian atas saja. Dan yah, sebetulnya tidak bisa dibilang 'panas' juga. Karena hanya sampai leher. Tidak lebih. Dan Miku juga bukan perempuan murahan yang seenaknya saja menyerahkan raganya untuk Kaito. Untuk orang yang mabuk tapi tampan, dan idiot.

"Kau telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku, Kaito." Desah Miku. Kaito melirik sebentar ke arah Miku, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kau jahat sekali, Miku-chan!" Kaito memasang tampang merajuk. Miku mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu!" Hardik Miku. Dia kesal. Seharusnya Kaito tahu itu.

Kaito hanya tersenyum. Miku sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa mungkin dalam hal yang tidak normal, Kaito sudah agak sedikit tenang. Menanggapi laki-laki yang sedang patah hati bukan spesialis Miku. Meskipun Kaito bilang, Miku adalah pendengar yang baik.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, hatiku agak sedikit tenang," ujar Kaito. "Terima kasih, Miku-chan."

Miku beranjak dari kursinya. "Sedikit? Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak peduli. Kau yang bayar. Aku sedang malas untuk mengacak-acak isi tasku."

Kaito hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil menatap Miku yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya terduduk lemas di tempatnya. Miku sadar, bahwa Kaito masih dalam keadaan terpuruk. Dan Miku membencinya. Hal itu membuatnya makin gusar, mengingatkannya pada satu hal. Hal yang paling di bencinya.

Antara dia dan Kaito, sudah terjalin suatu benang yang kusut, bersama yang lain.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Fict ini akan lanjut dengan penundaan yang entahlah, lama. Tergantung mood. Doakan saja agar semua fict terupdate.

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
